Motherly Duties
by angie337
Summary: TŁUMACZENIE. MINIATURKA. Kiedy Edward oraz Bella są na swojej podróży poślubnej, Esme wspomina ich związek oraz to, jak udowodniała swojemu synowi, że zasługuje na miłość.


**Autorka: **The Brown Eyed Writer!

**Posiadam zgodę na tłumaczenie!**

**Link do oryginału:** fanfiction(kropka)net/s/7099182/1/Motherly-Duties

**Link do profilu autorki: **fanfiction(kropka)net/u/1871201/The_Brown_Eyed_Writer

* * *

ESME

Byłam sama w domu. Carlisle był w pracy, Rosalie i Alice pojechały do Port Angeles na zakupy, Jasper z Emmettem polowali, a Edward oraz Bella mieli swój miesiąc miodowy.

Odkurzając i zmywając oraz piorąc postanowiłam, że posprzątam w domu. Właśnie chodziłam do każdego pokoju z osoba i zostawiałam czyste ubrania, które domownicy będą mogli później na siebie założyć. Zrobiłam obchód po każdej sypialni pary i starannie odkładałam ubrania na łóżkach. Udałam się do pokoju Edwarda oraz Belli, aby odłożyć ubrania mojego syna.

Drzwi do pokoju ze zgrzytem otworzyły się. Spodziewałam się, że znajdę leżących Edwarda oraz Bellę, na łóżku które kupił. Łóżko było zrobione dla księżniczki, którą Bella była dla Edwarda, jego królewną. Moje serce opadło, jak zastałam puste i wolne łóżko, przypominając sobie, że wciąż mieli miesiąc miodowy.

Pokój był zagracony pudłami pełnych rzeczy Belli, które przywiozła na tydzień przed ślubem z domu Charliego. Uśmiechnęłam się, przypominając sobie dzień, w którym przywiozła tutaj swoje rzeczy.

_- Bella, proszę, pozwól ponieść to za ciebie - z przedpokoju usłyszałam głos mojego najmłodszego syna.  
_

_- Edward - usłyszałam, jak Bella wzdycha z irytacją w głosie. - Mogę wnieść własne rzeczy. To jest jedno pudło i nie zrówna mnie z ziemią. _

_- Z twoim szczęściem wszystko jest możliwe - usłyszałam, jak Edward odpowiedział._

_Miałam ochotę zachichotać z powodu ich przekomarzania się. Podążyłam za ich głosami i znalazłam ich przy schodach. Edward trzymał trzy kartony, zaś Bella jeden. _

_- Cześć, Esme - Bella uśmiechnęła się, gdy mnie zobaczyła._

_- Cześć, kochanie. Czy mogę zapytać, co we dwoje robicie? - spytałam. _

_- Przenosimy rzeczy Belli do mojego pokoju, aby iść do przodu i skończyć przed ślubem - Edward odpowiedział. _

_- Potrzebujecie pomocy? - spytałam._

_- Nie chcemy przeszkadzać, Esme - Bella odpowiedziała bezinteresownie. Ta dziewczyna była tak bardzo bezinteresowna. _

_- Nonsens - odparłam i wyszłam do samochodu Edwarda._

_Chwyciłam dwa kartony i ruszyłam do domu. Usłyszałam szmery dochodzące z sypialni Edwarda, więc zwolniłam kroku w momencie, jak zbliżałam się do jego pokoju._

_Zastałam Bellę siedzącą na skraju łóżka i Edwarda siedzącego przy jej nogach, patrzącego na jej lewą stopę. Trzymał ją delikatnie w dłoniach, że możnabyło pomyśleć, że trzymał płatek róży. _

_- Mówiłem ci - Edward powiedział żartobliwie. _

_Bella gniewnie na niego spojrzała. _

_- Miałeś rację - żachnęła się. _

_Zobaczyłam coś, czego nigdy nie widziałam u Edwarda. Zniknęła jego swawolna część. Została ona zastąpiona wyrazem czystej miłości oraz fascynacji. Został owinięty w okół małego paluszka Belli._

_- Przykro mi, kochanie - rzekł._

_Mając spojrzenie wypełnione miłością, uśmiechnęła się do niego._

_- W porządku - wyszeptała._

_Spojrzeniem wypełnionym miłością, przez kilka minut patrzyli na siebie. Czułam jakbym była intruzem, podczas trwania tej prywatnej chwili._

_- Czy wszystko będzie w porządku do ślubu, doktorze Cullen? - Bella zapytała dokuczliwym tonem, przerywając milczenie. Spoglądając na własne stopy, miała rumieńce na twarzy._

_- Powinno być w porządku, panno Swan. Przez następne dni nie wysilaj nogi. Myślę, że jeden krok może spowodować, że coś będzie nie tak - powiedział._

_- Może, jeśli ją pocałujesz to będzie lepiej - powiedziała z uśmiechem na twarzy._

_Edward prawdziwie zaśmiał się śmiechem, którego nigdy od niego nie słyszałam. Pochylając się, delikatnie pocałował czubek stopy Belli. Zauważyłam, jak Bella wyraźnie zadrżała._

_- Moje usta też są zranione - powiedziała, gdy odwrócił się do niej._

_- Jakim byłbym narzeczonym, gdybym pozwolił mojej przyszłej żonie cierpieć? - zażartował w odpowiedzi._

_Później wziął ją w ramiona i delikatnie pocałował, całkowicie zapominając o pudłach. Odłożyłam przy drzwiach dwa kartony i wróciłam do kuchni. _

Zawsze zdumiewała mnie opiekuńczość, którą Edward dookoła otaczał Bellę. Widziałam w jego oczach, że dla tej dziewczyny był skłonny skoczyć w ogień. Znałam to uczucie bo zrobiłabym to samo dla Carlisle'a.

Odłożyłam ubrania Edwarda na łóżko i rozejrzałam się dookoła, ponieważ nie chciałam szybko wychodzić. Podeszłam do jednego z kartonów Belli, w którym znajdowały się zdjęcia. Były tam dziesiątki oprawionych w ramki fotografii, niektóre były luzem, zaś jeszcze inne znajdowały się w albumach do wklejania zdjęć. Jeden ze scrapbooków wpadł mi w oczy. W przeciwieństwie do innych był zatytułowany. _Moje wszystko_ - widniało przed podpisem Belli.

Zaciekawiona przerzuciłam pierwsze kilka stron, ale nie znalazłam nic związanego z nią i Edwardem. Postanowiłam przejrzeć go, wiedząc, że zajmie mi to trochę czasu oraz biorąc pod uwagę, że był on dość gruby.

Na pierwszej stronie znajdowała się fotografia, którą poznałam oraz którą zrobiłam. To zdjęcie przedstawiało Edwarda oraz Bellię, gdy po raz pierwszy mój syn przyprowadził ją do domu. To było ich pierwsze wspólne zdjęcie. Siedzieli przy fortepianie Edwarda. On grał, a Bella miała głowę opartą o jego ramię. To był pierwszy raz, gdy zagrał dla niej jej kołysankę.

Pamiętam, jak pierwszy raz usłyszałam o Belli. W tym dniu Edward uciekł do Denalich. Tego dnia Alice i reszta wrócili do domu bez Edwarda. Pamiętam, że na początku byłam zdezorientowana, a kiedy dowiedziałam się, że uciekł z powodu jakiejś dziewczyny, to czułam do niej wstręt. Spowodowała, że mój syn uciekł ode mnie i swojej rodziny. Chciałam ją prawie zabić, ale teraz, gdy o tym myślę, to nienawidzę siebie za to, że chciałam ją skrzywdzić.

W dniu, gdy Edward po raz pierwszy zagrał jej kołysankę, byłam zszokowana tym, że skomponował coś nowego. Minęła chwila, nim spytałam co go zainspirowało. Jego odpowiedź również mnie zszokowała.

_Zajmowałam się w domu kilkorgiem niewielkich prac, w tym sprzątaniem. W moich myślach była dziewczyna, która przysporzyła kłopotów mojej rodzinie. Nie chciałam jej zranić, choć jednocześnie chciałam ją zabić. Nie wiem, ale myślałam w sposób racjonalny. Byłam w tym czasie zła, ale też nie chciałam skrzywdzić dziewczyny, która była odrobinę ciekawa mojej rodziny, a przede wszystkim Edwarda._

_Usłyszałam, jak Edward schodzi po schodach na dół. Spodziewałam się, że wyjdzie i pójdzie do swojej kryjówki, w której zwykle znikał. Usłyszałam, jak zatrzymał się na korytarzu, a moja ciekawość wzrosła. Zatrzymałam się w miejscu, w którym byłam i uważnie nasłuchiwałam. Edward ponownie ruszył przed siebie, zanim zatrzymał się. Usłyszałam skrzypnięcie, oznaczające, że usiadł. Moje martwe serce podskoczyło, gdy uświadomiłam sobie, że siedział przy fortepianie. Ostatnim razem grał ponad dwadzieścia lat temu i komponował moją piosenkę. Byłam zszokowana tym, że znowu gra. Kilka razy prosiłam go, aby zagrał ale zawsze odpowiadał, że nie był w nastroju, więc zostawiałam go w spokoju. _

_Mój syn siedział kilka minut, zanim z wahaniem nacisnął klawisze. Dźwięk rozszedł się echem po całym domu. Każdy z domowników przestał zajmować się tym co robił zaledwie sekundę wcześniej. Wiedziałam o czym wszyscy myśleli, ponieważ myślałam o tym samym i nie trzeba było potrafić czytać w myślach, aby zorientować co się działo. Edward ponownie grał._

_Wkrótce nieśmiała melodia zamieniła się w piękny utwór, w przeciwieństwie do wszystkich, które skomponował. Jego pozostałe utwory były pełne ciemności oraz mroku i w każdej z nich odnajdowało się przygnębiający ton. Jeden utwór, który dla mnie skomponował był promienny, ale grana melodia była przyjemniejsza. Była ponad wszystkimi._

_Dźwięki były delikatne, miękkie i... miłosne? Jeśli wszystkie moje uczucia do Carlisle'a mogłyby zostać przelane na melodię, to byłaby to chyba dokładnie ta melodia. W utworze rozpoznawałam wszystkie uczucia, którymi darzyłam Carlisle'a. Nie tylko dobre uczucia, ale również było w tym przerażenie, jakby czegoś się bał. Jednakże delikatne dźwięki pozostawały, jak w kołysance._

_Weszłam do pokoju z fortepianem i stanęłam w drzwiach. Obserwowałam jak mój najmłodszy syn grał coś, co wyrzucał z siebie. Jego palce delikatnie ale i z pasją poruszały się po klawiszach. Patrzyłam, jak zamknął oczy i uśmiechnął się na twarzy. Coś czego nigdy u niego nie widziałam._

_Gdy piękna melodia skończyła się, odsunęłam się od drzwi i podeszłam, a następnie stanęłam za Edwardem._

_- To było piękne - powiedziałam, siadając obok niego. _

_Odwrócił się do mnie i uśmiechnął się. _

_- Dziękuję, mamo - powiedział._

_Z powrotem skupił swoją uwagę na fortepianie. Odwróciłam się, aby zobaczyć co skupiło jego uwagę. Na górze instrumentu znajdowała się plastikowa nakrętka od butelki. Byłam zdezorientowana. Co plastikowa zakrętka miała wspólnego z jego grą?_

_Edward zaśmiał się z powodu mojej ostatniej myśli i schował zakrętkę do swojej kieszeni._

_- Czy mogę zapytać kto zainspirował cię, że zagrałeś tę melodię? - zapytałam, chcąc wiedzieć kto zdobył uwagę mojego syna._

_W oczach Edwarda pojawiło się odległe uczucie, a na jego ustach wykwitł ten sam uśmiech, który pojawił się wcześniej, jak grał. Teraz byłam ciekawa._

_- Bella - było wszystkim co powiedział._

_Och, więc ta dziewczyna, która drażniła moją rodzinę. _

_- Tak, ona - Edward powiedział z uśmiechem. _

_Zauważyłam coś w jego śmiechu, coś czego nigdy wcześniej nie słyszałam. Śmiech, który zawsze opuszczał usta Edwarda był martwy. Ale ten był pełen życia. Mój syn był szczęśliwy. Autentycznie szczęśliwy. I to wszystko z powodu ludzkiej dziewczyny._

_W następnej chwili uśmiech Edwarda zniknął. _

_- Co się stało? - zapytałam. Nagle zabrakło mi jego radosnego nastroju. _

_- Ona jest człowiekiem. Jestem dla niej zbyt niebezpieczny. Ona powinna trzymać się ode mnie z dala i znaleźć sobie kogoś innego. Kogoś, kto nie będzie jej zagrażał - rzekł._

_Byłam przerażona. Czy on naprawdę nie wierzył, że nie zasługuje miłość? Pamiętałam moje pierwsze uczucia wobec tej dziewczyny, jak nienawidziłam Belli za zabranie ode mnie mojego syna. Teraz wszystko co chciałam zrobić, to przytulić ją i podziękować za to, że mój syn był pierwszy raz szczęśliwy w swoim życiu. Nie obchodziło mnie, czy była człowiekiem. Jeśli sprawiła, że Edward jest szczęśliwy, to zaakceptowałabym ją nawet z trzema oczami. _

_Edward zaśmiał się z powodu mojej ostatniej myśli. _

_- Edwardzie, każdy zasługuję na szansę na miłość. Proszę, nie odbieraj sobie tej szansy. Jeśli Bella naprawdę jest dziewczyną, która zasługuje na twoją miłość, to również cię pokocha. Będzie cię kochać za to kim jesteś - powiedziałam. _

_- Nie mogę ryzykować jej życia dla swojego szczęścia, Esme. Znienawidziłbym siebie na zawsze, jeśli coś by się jej stało z mojego powodu. Nie mogę ryzykować. _

_- Edwardzie w moich osiemdziesięciu latach życia, czegoś cię nauczyłam. Miłość jest ryzykiem, które musimy czasem podjąć. Nie dlatego, że chcemy, ale dlatego, że musimy. Ile znasz tę dziewczynę, dwa miesiące? Pamiętam jak podczas Bożego Narodzenia opuściłeś nas i polowałeś na własną rękę, nie było cię z nami. Przez lata cię obserwowałam, Edwardzie. Coraz bardziej się o ciebie martwiłam. Każdego roku wydawałeś się samotniejszy i smutniejszy. Ale teraz ta dziewczyna bardzo cię zmieniła. Jesteś szczęśliwszy, twój nastrój jest pozytywniejszy, coś czego nigdy wcześniej u ciebie nie widziałam. Czy wiesz, jak bardzo uszczęśliwia mnie widok, że jesteś szczęśliwy? Wszystko czego chciałam dla ciebie, to abyś poczuł miłość swojej bratniej duszy. To jest twoja szansa, proszę spróbuj. Obiecuję, że nie pożałujesz._

_- Ale co będzie, gdy będzie starsza i zdecyduje, że chce mieć dzieci? Nie mogę jej tego dać. _

_- To coś, co we dwójkę będziecie musieli rozwiązać. Żadna relacja nie jest idealna. To nie będzie łatwe, ale prawdziwa miłość nigdy nie jest prosta. Edwardzie, jeżeli ta dziewczyna zasłużyła na twoją miłość, to wiem, że musi być wyjątkowa._

_- Ona jest - powiedział z uśmiechem na twarzy. - Ale ja jestem wystarczający, aby zasługiwać na jej miłość. Nie zasługuję na nią._

_- To nie prawda. Edwardzie, jesteś taki bezinteresowny. Jesteś najlepszym synem, o jakiego każda matka może prosić. _

_Usłyszałam stłumione "hej!" od Emmetta znajdującego się na piętrze, ale zignorowałam go. _

_- Myślę, że przesadzasz - powiedział żartobliwie. _

_- Nie. Jestem poważna, Edwardzie. Zasługujesz na miłość. _

_Westchnął zanim wstał. Przed udaniem się do swojego pokoju, pocałował mnie w policzek. Obserwowałam go do chwili, kiedy odwróciłam się do jego fortepianu. Za nutami Clair de Lune, znajdowała się napisana kompozycja. Na górze Edward swoim perfekcyjnym pismem napisał - Kołysanka Belli. Uśmiechnęłam się, wzięłam kartkę ze sobą i skierowałam się na górę. _

_Przed wepchnięciem kartki pod drzwi Edwarda, napisałam krótką notatkę. Kiedy odeszłam, usłyszałam, jak podnosi kartkę i czyta to co napisałam. _

_Zasługujesz na jej miłość, zaufaj mi. _

Przeglądając kilka następnych stron, uśmiechnęłam się do siebie. Większość zdjęć przedstawiała Bellę oraz Edwarda leżących obok siebie, kilka jak siedzieli na ogrodzie za domem. Na jednym z nich, Bella siedziała na plecach Edwarda. Obydwoje radośnie się śmiali. Bella tak mocno oplotła swoje ręce wokół szyi Edwarda, że udusiłaby człowieka. Uciekali przed Emmettem, który oblewał ich pistoletem na wodę. Uśmiechnęłam się do siebie widząc miłość w obu spojrzeniach i przerzuciłam następną stronę.

Natknęłam się na zdjęcie z przyjęcia urodzinowego, związanego z osiemnastymi urodzinami Belli. Skrzywiłam się, wiedząc, że był to mroczny czas dla każdego. To był czas, gdy opuściliśmy moją najnowszą córkę. Pamiętam jak Edward drżał, gdy twierdził, że nie może z nami dłużej zostać.

_Wszyscy byliśmy w domu Denalich, czekając aż Edward dotrze. Na szczęście, Tanya pozwoliła nam zatrzymać się w swoim domu przez kilka dni, do czasu aż nasz stary dom zostanie odrestaurowany._

_Byliśmy na Alasce przez kilka dni i nie mieliśmy bez żadnego znaku od Edwarda. Czyżby zmienił zdanie? Do dnia w którym się zjawił, zadawałam sobie to pytanie. Trzeciego dnia od naszego wyjazdu z Forks bez nowego członka rodziny, moja nadzieja zniknęła._

_Nastała noc, gdy się pokazał. Czułam jak ból falami od niego promieniuje. Jasper złapał się za klatkę piersiową i zastosował wymówkę. Alice siedziała na kanapie i patrzyła na Edwarda, który zbliżał się do domu. Emmett tylko siedział z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy, jakby Edward nigdy nas nie opuścił. Rosalie patrzyła gniewnie na Edwarda, w połowie obwiniając go o smutek Emmetta, a po części obwiniając go za zostawienie Belli. Nigdy się do tego nie przyznała, ale w głębi duszy traktowała Bellę jak siostrę. Carlisle nie uśmiechał się, a ja czułam jego ból związany ze straceniem najnowszej córki._

_Edward wszedł przez drzwi i zatrzymał się, aby na wszystkich spojrzeć. Wyraz jego twarzy zawsze będzie mnie prześladować. Wyglądał jakby był martwy, podobnie jak wtedy, zanim spotkał Bellę, z wyjątkiem tego, że tysiąc razy gorzej. Wyglądał na tak bardzo załamanego, że chciałam wziąć go w ramiona i pocieszyć._

_Zanim ktokolwiek zdążył zareagować, Alice zerwała się z miejsca i krzyknęła mu w twarz. _

_- Ty dupku! Czy wiesz co właśnie zrobiłeś! Może i spowodowałeś nam ból, ale co ważniejsze, spowodowałeś ból Belli! Ona nigdy już nie będzie taka sama. Czy wiesz, co widzę w jej przyszłości za rok, Edwardzie? Widzę ją martwą. Ona nie zamierza iść dalej, Edwardzie. Byłeś dla niej. Czy masz pojęcie, jak wiele dla niej znaczyłeś? Jak bardzo cię kocha? Nie, nie wiesz, ponieważ po raz kolejny zdecydowałeś się na egoistyczny czyn. Zabrałeś mnie z dala od najlepszej przyjaciółki jaką kiedykolwiek miałam. Zabrałeś nas z dala od jedynej rzeczy, która trzymała tą rodzinę w komplecie. Nienawidzę cię. Wcześniej myślałeś, że jesteś potworem? Nie, teraz jesteś potworem. Nienawidzę cię! - Alice zaczęła go bić w klatkę piersiową, powtarzając w kółko do niego. - Nienawidzę cię! _

_Edward po prostu stał i przyjmował na siebie uderzenia. Wyraz jego twarzy pozostawał obojętny. Carlisle skoczył i porwał w swoje ramiona Alice, gdy załamała się i zaczęła szlochać. Edward obserwował ich, zanim odwrócił się i uciekł przez drzwi. Nie odbiegł zbyt daleko, ponieważ załamał się i zaczął szlochać. _

_Wybiegłam z domu i podążyłam za najmłodszym synem. Kiedy go odnalazłam, moje serce umarło. Był zwinięty w kulkę, jedną rękę trzymał na piersi, zaciskał ją na sercu. Druga jego dłoń znajdowała się w jego włosach i praktycznie wyrywał sobie włosy z głowy.  
_

_Szybko wzięłam go w ramiona. Szlochał w moją klatkę piersiową. Kołysałam go w swoich ramionach, pozwalając, aby wypłakał się. Słońce wzeszło i zaszło, a Edward dalej płakał. Przez cały czas siedziałam z nim na leśnej ściółce. Nikt nie odważył się wyjść i nas sprawdzić, za co byłam wdzięczna. Potrzebowałam tego czasu z moim synem._

_W końcu, to było koło północy drugiego dnia, przestał szlochać. Milczał i po prostu był w moich ramionach. _

_- Nigdy nie chciałem nikogo skrzywdzić - usłyszałam szept._

_- Wiem - powiedziałam cicho. _

_- Kocham ją. Musiałem pozwolić jej odejść. Ona zasługuje na kogoś o wiele lepszego niż ja. Ona zasługuje na ludzkie życie, coś czego nie będzie mogła mieć, jeśli ze mną zostanie - powiedział. _

_- Wiem, Edwardzie. Ale nie myślisz, że może ona naprawdę cię kocha i nie może ruszyć naprzód? Gdyby Carlisle mnie zostawił, nie poradziłabym sobie._

_- Ona jest człowiekiem. Zapomni o mnie. Jest ponad mną - brzmiało to tak, jakby starał się bardziej przekonać samego siebie niż mnie._

_- Widziałam, jak waza dwójka wzajemnie na siebie patrzy. To jest prawdziwa miłość. Ona nie jest ponad tobą, Edwardzie. Pamiętasz, jak mówiłam ci, że żaden związek nie jest idealny? _

_Skinął głową. _

_- Cóż, twój nie jest wyjątkiem. Na wszystko będzie czas, gdy wydarzą się rzeczy. Tak właśnie działają relacje. _

_- Ale pewnego dnia stanie się coś złego, a ja nie będę w stanie żyć ze sobą. _

_- Nie chcesz jej skrzywdzić, Edwardzie. Sytuacja sprawiła, że Jasper nas unika. Jest nas szóstka, Edwardzie. Myślisz, że pozwolimy mu ją zaatakować?_

_- Pewnie nie. Nie mogę ponownie podjąć tego ryzyka. Nie dla mojego szczęścia. Jej szczęście jest moim szczęściem. _

_- Edwardzie, wierzę, że los działa w szalony sposób. Wierzę, że znalazłeś się w jej życiu, aby być jej obrońcą. Wyobraź to sobie w ten sposób. Nawet jeśli nie zagościłbyś w jej życiu, myślisz, że nie przyciągałaby do siebie kłopotów? Biedna dziewczyna jest jak magnes na niebezpieczeństwo. Oboje wiemy, że sama potrafi sprowadzić na siebie nieszczęście. Problemem by było, gdyby ciebie tam nie było, abyś ją chronił. Kto wie, gdzie by skończyła, gdybyś nie ochronił ją przed tymi mężczyznami w Port Angeles, albo gdyby van by ją zranił. _

_- Siedemnaście lat mieszkała beze mnie i była w porządku. Dopiero gdy mnie poznała, zaczęła przyciągać kłopoty. _

_- Ale zawsze byłeś tam, aby ją ochronić - zauważyłam. _

_Milczał przez chwilę. _

_- Ona musi pójść do przodu. Nie jestem dla niej dobry - powiedział._

_Westchnęłam. Był taki uparty._

_- Edwardzie, pomyśl o tym dłużej. Myślę, że długo bez niej nie wytrzymasz. Alice to widziała. Widziała, jak w pewnym momencie swojego życia, wracasz do niej. Możesz myśleć, że pozwalasz jej pójść naprzód i nie być przy niej, ale miłość na to nie pozwala. Alice ma rację - powiedziałam po prostu._

_- Nie mogę wrócić, mamo. Nie wrócę. Jej dobrobyt i szczęście przyjdą po mnie. Powiedz to Alice - powiedział wstając i odwracając się do mnie plecami._

_- Dokąd idziesz? - zapytałam wstając. _

_- Nie mogę tutaj zostać. Potrzebuję odrobinę czasu - powiedział. _

_Sapnęłam. Już straciłam córkę. Teraz musiałam stracić i jego?_

_- Kiedy wrócisz? - spytałam._

_Przez chwilę milczał. Nie sądziłam, że mi odpowie. _

_- Nie wiem - powiedział cicho. _

_Potem w mgnieniu oka zniknął. Mogłam za nim biec, ale wiedziałam, że i tak zostanę z tyłu. Stałam w tym miejscu przez parę godzin, zanim odwróciłam się i weszłam z powrotem do środka. Carlisle czekał na mnie. Wziął mnie w ramiona, a ja natychmiast załamałam się._

Ucieszyłam się, że Edward i Bella ponownie się odnaleźli. Wiedziałam, że tak zrobią. Albo los znowu ich razem połączył, albo załamany Edward nie mógł sobie poradzić. Uważałam, że to było przeznaczenie.

Przejrzałam resztę książki i przy każdym zdjęciu zwracałam uwagę na szczegóły. Na każdym zdjęciu zauważałam, że mają taką samą ilość miłości w oczach. Ich miłość była najsilniejszą rzeczą, jaką widziałam od czasu miłości mojej i Carlisle'a.

Przysięgam, że w dniu w którym Edward powiedział, że Bella zgadza się za niego wyjść, byłam szczęśliwsza od niego. Widziałam jak promienieje radością oraz zadowoleniem. Praktycznie rumienił się. Wiedziałam, że jest podekscytowany tym, że wreszcie będzie mógł nazywać Bellę swoją żoną.

W dzień ślubu, przed ceremonią był zaniepokojony. Oczywiście był dla mnie jak syn, więc musiałam pozbyć się jego zmartwień.

_- Zobaczymy się na naszych miejscach - powiedziałam Carlisle'owi. _

_Uśmiechnął się, pocałował mnie w policzek i skinął głową. Udałam się do naszej sypialni, w której Edward przygotowywał się. Alice ściśle przestrzegała tradycji, więc pomogła Edwardowi ogarnąć się w sypialni należącej do mnie i Carlisle'a, a teraz piętro wyżej zajmowała Bellą. _

_Drzwi były otwarte, więc trochę je popchałam. Edward patrzył się w nasze ogromne lustro i próbował zawiązać krawat. Była trochę zaniepokojona, ponieważ Edward zawsze potrafił bez problemu zawiązać krawat. Napotkał mój wzrok w lustrze i opuścił swoje ręce._

_- Mamo, potrzebuję twojej pomocy - powiedział. _

_Uśmiechnęłam się pocieszająco i podeszłam do niego. Chwyciłam i związałam krawat, wygładzając go na samym końcu._

_- Dlaczego jesteś niepewny? - zapytałam, patrząc na jego ręce, które w rzeczywistości trzęsły się.  
_

_Wziął głęboki wdech i przeczesał ręką włosy._

_- Boję się - szepnął. _

_- Czego, kochanie? - spytałam._

_Nie spojrzał na mnie, tylko ponad moją głowę. Teraz wiedziałam, że jest zaniepokojony._

_- Boję się, że ona zda sobie sprawę z tego co zrobi i mnie zostawi - powiedział tak cicho, że prawie nie mogłam go usłyszeć._

_Sapnęłam. Martwił się o to?_

_- Kochanie, powinieneś cenić Bellę bardziej. Ona cię nie opuści. Każdego dnia Bella wie co mówi, gdy mówi że się kocha. Każdy może zobaczyć, że ona cię kocha. Oboje bardzo się kochacie._

_- Mamo, ona nie chciała wyjść za mąż. Musiałem milion razy ją poprosić, zanim w końcu zgodziła się. _

_- Ale zgodziła się. Kiedy zapytałeś ją pierwszy raz nie była gotowa. Nie była gotowa, aż do chwili w której zgodziła się. Parę pierwszych razy odmawiała tobie, ale nie dlatego, że cię nie kocha. Odmówiła, ponieważ się bała. Ta dziewczyna kocha cię, Edwardzie. Przeraża ją najbardziej, to że teraz się z nią żenisz, a za pięćdziesiąt lat znudzisz się i ją zostawisz. To jej największy strach. Ona może zmierzyć się z Volturi lub innym wampirem. Może ponownie nie zobaczyć się z przyjaciółmi lub ze swoją rodziną. Ale z jedną rzeczą nie będzie w stanie sobie poradzić - jeśli ty zostawisz ją, a nie ona ciebie._

_- Nigdy ponownie jej nie opuszczę. Ona jest moim życiem.  
_

_- Wiem o tym, skarbie. Bella również o tym wie. Dlatego dzisiaj jesteśmy tutaj. Ufa tobie z całego serca, tak jak ty jej ufasz. Ona nie zamierza cię zostawić. Nie może o tym myśleć.  
_

_- Mamo?_

_- Tak?_

_Zamilkł na minutę, zanim wziął głęboki oddech i wyjaśnił. _

_- Dziękuję._

_- Za co?_

_- Jeśli nie byłoby ciebie, nigdy nie pozwoliłbym sobie na bycie kochanym przez Bellę. Miałaś rację. Nasz związek nie jest idealny, ale nie zamierzam zamienić go na nic innego._

_Stałam cicho i uśmiechnęłam się do niego, zanim otoczyłam go ramionami. Edward owinął ramiona w okół mojej talii, jak moje powędrowały wokół jego szyi. Położył głowę na moim ramieniu i trzymał mnie blisko siebie._

_- Marzyłam o dniu, w którym mój najmłodszy syn wreszcie się ożeni._

_- Dziękuję, mamo. Dziękuję za pokazanie mi, że zasługuję na bycie kochanym przez Bellę. _

_Odsunęłam się i pocałowałam go w czoło. _

_- Jestem z ciebie dumna - powiedziałam, pocierając kciukami jego policzki. _

_- Kocham cię, mamo - powiedział. _

_- Ja ciebie też kocham, mój kochany synu._

_Pochylił się i pocałował mnie w policzek._

_- Co powiesz, aby teraz się ożenić? - spytałam._

_Ponownie stał się nerwowy. Wygładzał swoje ubranie. Wzięłam jego ręce w moje._

_- Wyglądasz idealnie. Perfekcyjnie przystojny - powiedziałam. _

_- Wystarczająco przystojny dla Belli? - zapytał._

_- Zawsze byłeś wystarczająco przystojny dla Belli - powiedziałam z uśmiechem. On uśmiechnął się i wyszliśmy do reszty gości. Edward zajął miejsce na końcu alejki, a ja usiadłam obok Carlisle'a.  
_

_Kiedy Bella szła do ołtarza, każdy na nią patrzył, ale ja patrzyłam na mojego syna. Zobaczyłam, że gdy spojrzał na Bellę, nerwowość w jego oczach zniknęła i została zastąpiona przez szczęście i miłość. _

Patrząc na ostatnią stronę, uśmiechnęłam się do siebie. Zrobiona podczas ich ślubu fotografia, została wykonana zanim Bella i Edward wyruszyli w swoją podróż poślubną. Podobnie jak na innych zdjęciach, miłość oraz szczęście malowały się w ich oczach, gdy na siebie patrzyli.

Zamknęłam scrapbooka i umieściłam go na miejsce, w którym był, zanim go wyciągnęłam i zeszłam na dół. Poszłam do telefonu. Zastanawiałam się się, czy powinnam do nich zadzwonić. Uznałam, że kontrola nie będzie złym powodem, biorąc pod uwagę, że przez ponad tydzień nie miałam z nimi kontaktu.

Wpisałam znajomy numer i czekałam na odebranie. Odebrali po trzecim sygnale.

- Cześć mamo - wyszeptał do słuchawki. Spojrzałam na zegarek. Tam gdzie byli była północ, więc Bella teraz spała.

- Hej, skarbie. Dzwonię, aby dowiedzieć się paru rzeczy. Jak się macie? Dobrze bawicie się na wyspie? Podoba się Belli? - nie mogłam powstrzymać, ale wszystkie pytania wypłynęły z moich ust.

Zaśmiał się na drugim końcu.

- Tak, dobrze się bawimy. Bella kocha to miejsce. Dziękujemy, że nam je udostępniłaś - powiedział.

- Nie ma za co, kochanie. Właśnie sprawdzałam cię. Pozwolę wrócić ci do twojego miesiąca miodowego - powiedziałam, szykując się na rozłączenie.

- Hej, mamo - zatrzymał mnie.

- Tak? - spytałam.

- Jeszcze raz dziękuję. Nigdy nie myślałem, że mogę być kochany przez Bellę i być kochany tak bardzo, jak ja ją kocham - powiedział.

Uśmiechnęłam się.

- Mówiłam ci, że każdy zasługuje na bycie kochanym - powiedziałam z uśmiechem w głosie.

- Tak - brzmiał odlegle. - Teraz o tym wiem.

- Dam ci teraz czas. Wracaj do Belli - powiedziałam.

- Kocham cię, mamo - powiedział.

- Ja też cię kocham, skarbie - odpowiedziałam.

Po tym rozłączyliśmy się.

Uśmiechnęłam się do siebie, gdy mój mąż oraz dzieci przyjechały. Moja rodzina w końcu była w komplecie i tak szybko, jak Bella i Edward wrócą, Bella zostanie przemieniona. Wtedy będziemy rodziną na zawsze. Edward będzie mieć na zawsze Bellę i vice versa. Wierzę, że każdy zasługuje na miłość, nawet Edward. I to jest mój matczyny obowiązek, aby zawsze o tym wiedział.


End file.
